1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device using a semiconductor light-emitting diode.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In recent years, display devices having excellent characteristics such as low profile, flexibility and the like have been developed in the display technical field. On the contrary, currently commercialized main displays are represented by liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and active matrix organic light emitting diodes (AMOLEDs). However, there exist problems such as a slow response time, difficult implementation of flexibility for LCDs, and there exist drawbacks such as short life span, poor yield as well as low flexibility for AMOLEDs. Another disadvantage is that circular displays are hard to implement.
Further, light emitting diodes (LEDs) convert an electrical current to light, and have been used as a light source for displaying an image in an electronic device including information communication devices since red LEDs using GaAsP compound semiconductors were made commercially available in 1962, together with a GaP:N-based green LEDs. Accordingly, the semiconductor light emitting devices may be used to implement a flexible display.
A circular display using a semiconductor light-emitting diode is narrow especially on the bezel, and this makes wiring connections between a display panel part and a driver IC difficult.